


Beyond a Lifetime

by Moit



Series: Christmas cards 2010 [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo and Sam reunite in the Undying Lands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LavenderTook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderTook/gifts).



> For [](http://lavendertook.livejournal.com/profile)[lavendertook](http://lavendertook.livejournal.com/) in her Christmas card

“Oh, Sam,” Frodo sighed, pulling the other Hobbit into his arms. Not even their journey to the absolute end of the world and back had dampened their love for one another. Same was changed by time, for certain, but he was still the same Hobbit Frodo left behind when he Sailed.

“I’ve missed you so much, Mister Frodo,” Sam said, his own voice shaky with tears.

“None of that ‘Mister Frodo’ business. We’re equals here,” Frodo said softly.

Taking Sam’s time-worn hand gently in his own, Frodo led his love down the streets of Eldamar and into their eternity together.


End file.
